Digimon Seven Shadows
by Jackpot 2
Summary: Spin-off of Tamer Arisa's Digimon Tamers series. When Fanglongmon and the Sovereigns are destroyed by an hidden threat, led by "Unknown- D", Nora, a Digital Being created by Yggdrasil, seeks out help by giving five new kids an ancient power the Seven Shadows are trying to unlock. Meanwhile, the past of one certain Tamers comes to light, as he deals with the truth of who he is.
1. Prologue

**So I bet I can guess what those of you who know me are thinking right now. Why the heck is this guy working on a new Digimon fic when he's already working on two other's? Truth is, I've hit massive writer's block on all of my fics sue to some...recent ****happenings in my life. I've had so much going on that I just can't think straight. I don't know where to go from here on out, but then I decided that I'd try some fresh work for awhile to help me get back into it. **

**And what better way to start off than with a spin-off from Tamer Arisa's Digimon Tamers series. If you haven't read that yet, I recommend you do. It's not so much as required, but it'll help explain a lot about her series to follow along with the spin-off.**

**Oh and, June 27th was my birthday, so I figured now would be the best time to start this off. Oh, and I've also left summaries of three other fresh fics that I'm hoping to inspire me again (Yes I know I'm a terrible person for doing that, but it's for a good reason). Check them out if your interested.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Digimon series of the Digimon Tamers series written by Tamer Arisa. That includes all of her characters, except for my OC's, which will be included as the fic progresses.**

**With that outta the way, I present to you: Digimon 7 Shadows!**

* * *

**Prologue**

In what looked liked an empty wasteland, a terrible battle had just ended. Lying on the ground, surrounded by nothing but fire for miles, were seven pairs of bodies, both human and Digimon. Most of them were either lying face up or face down, eyes closed and their muscles limped. The only two who were still conscious enough to fight, were a girl and her partner Digimon, the Demon Lord of Gluttony, Beelzemon, who was just barely supporting himself with a black katana.

The girl, Arisa Bunya, former leader of the Digimon Tamers, winner of the DRA tournament, current member of the Shadow Tamers, and the person responsible for giving the Demon Lords a second chance, was cradling one of her teammates, more specifically her leader, in her arms. Her long brown hair, which was normally in her signature twin-tail style, fell freely all over her face, but did nothing to cover her eyes, which were soaked with tears.

She heard footsteps approaching her and Beelzemon, and looked over at her partner. Although he was clearly in worse shape that Arisa, he would still continue to fight and protect her until his last breath, which might be coming sooner than he would have liked. Arisa looked over to where she heard the footsteps and upon seeing several people walking out of the fire and over her way, her eyes turned into a sharp glare.

"You! This is all your fault!" She shirked, pointing an accusing finger at the small group. "If you never got _her_ involved, this never would have happened!"

The people amongst them remained silent as they all halted their movement. One of the members continued to stroll over, but spoke in a deep, but recognizable voice. "You silly girl, it was all the will of fate that any of these events have transpired." He spoke with no emotion, but sound as if he were taunting her.

"I don't understand! You were never the kind of person who would take away all of those lives, especially _her's_!"

The unknown figure merely chuckled, raising his right hand and revealing a sharp longsword hiding underneath his sleeve. "People change Arisa, and that is exactly why this world needs to disappear, with you along with it."

Beelzemon desperately used all of his willpower to try and stand, readying to charge at the enemy. "I won't let you harm one hair on Arisa, or I'm gonna-"

Before the former Demon Lord could finish his threat, he was blasted on his right by a dark beam of unholy energy. He screamed in agony from the force of the powerful attack, and in no time he too had fallen. The grip on his katana loosened enough for it to fall out of his grasp, but faded away into nothing as soon as it left.

"Beelzemon!" Arisa cried out for her partner. Now she was all alone, with no way of protecting herself from her assailant. For the first time in a long while, the brave Shadow Tamer showed an emotion that was very rare to find on her: Fear. She was truly afraid of what this man, who was once her friend, had become and what he had done.

The man was now two feet in front of her, and silently raised his sword, prepared to bring the brunette's life to an end.

Arisa closed her eyes tightly and held her leader's body tightly. 'Please…someone help us. Beelzemon, Akinari, grandmother!' The sword gleamed in the midst of the fire, giving an unspoken signal for the assailant to strike. He made a move to bring it down. With her last final breath, Arisa shouted: "SOMEONE HELP US!"

* * *

"STOP IT!" A young man shouted in his room. He sat up in his bed like a bullet, sweat dripping down his face. the young man, Shawn Blaze, and member of the Tamers, had a fearful look in his eyes. He noticed that his hand was outstretched to whatever he was trying to reach, and pulled it back.

"Wha-what was that?" Shawn asked himself. He looked over to his alarm clock and saw it was 3:12 A.M. He sighed at how early he had woken up at. His gaze shifted over to the other side of his room, where his partner Coronamon was sleeping peacefully in a hammock, unperturbed by his partner's sudden awakening. The little lion like Digimon had a night cap on his head, which somehow did not burn off of him, and was happily mumbling something to himself about his Coronamon Surprise dish. The brown haired Tamer just shook his head and smiled lightly at his sleeping form, momentarily forgetting about the dream.

Hearing a noise outside of his room, Shawn got up and removed the curtains that gave him his privacy at night. He saw that it was raining outside, and that the loud noise must have came from some thunder.

Seeing this put Shawn in a relatively clam mood, but it was not meant to last as he thought out loud what was on his mind. "That dream I had, it felt so real, yet it didn't. Why did I have a dream involving the Shadow Tamers? It's not like I'm best friends with them and constantly stay in touch. The only people I really know in the group are Arisa, Akari, and Zia." He rubbed the back of his head in thought and looked up at the sky in thought. And just what on earth happened there? Were the Shadow Tamers...no that can't be! Their partners were still there, so they couldn't have died! But then..." His thought trailed off as Shawn looked up at the dark sky. "I'm sure it was probably nothing to worry about. Might have ben the result o something I ate. I did try Coronamon's "Hot Digitity Dig" dish, and I'm still feeling queasy."

Shawn's memory from yesterday when Coronamon made him try a new recipe he was trying out and laughed at the pained reaction he had. His laughter died down though, and he stared out at the rain for a few minutes, lost in thought. "This rain sure is coming down hard. Now that I think about it, it was raining on that day too." He said forlornly. Instinctively he grabbed his left arm and flashed backed to several years ago, where his life had drastically changed.

He remembered an ambulance, a bunch of peopled crowed around it, and a young Shawn staring at the scene in shock, tears rapidly falling down his eyes. The next scene he remembered involved him grasping a person in a stretcher's hand, before being taken inside the ambulance and leaving him with a gold necklace.

Back in the present, Shawn shock his had to rid himself of those thoughts. "That was the only memory from back then that I still remember, so why can't I remember what happened before or after it?" He questioned himself, looking down at the necklace he wore to ebd and then down to his sleeve. "Whatever, that's all in the past now, and i can't dwell on it forever." He let go of his arm and returned back to his bed. "But I still wonder what that dream was all about. Could it have something to do with Arisa's group?" He yawned as he drifted back into slumberland.

**Shawn: Shawn here, and next time, the Tamer's have a new mission to track down a thief who has been stealing Digivice parts and blueprints. But when I realize that the thief is an old face from the past, I just had to go at it alone and stop her. Just what is her motive for doing all of this? The answer will shock you next time. **

* * *

**I just want to apologize to Tamer Arisa if I made her character looked too vulnerable, but I'll more that make up for that in her next appearance.**

**The first few chapters will be told from Shawn's perspective, then we'll move on towards the new main character.**

**Don't have much else to say, except that with any luck I'll have frequent updates for this fic...so knowing my luck, that may not be very possible, but I'll try.**


	2. Chapter 1: New Plot, Old Enemies

**Big thanks to Tamer of the Zero Unit for writing a few parts of this chapter. Just to let you know, I will not ****be describing any of the characters if they appeared in Tamers Arisa's fics, unless they receive a new outfit. For information on them, look up seasons 1-8 of her Digimon Tamers Series. I don't own anything except for my two OC's. Noah belongs to Tamer of the Zero Unit, and the rest belong to Tamer Arisa.**

* * *

**New Plot, Old Enemies**

At the Tamers HQ, Rene Kamiya, one of the original Tamers and sister to Thomas Kamiya of the Digimon Rangers, was walking down the hall and into the meeting room. Her partner Renamon was walking right beside her, a rare sight due to her affinity to remain hidden in the shadows unless needed. The two had gotten an urgent call from their leader that any available Tamers were to report to the meeting room today for an urgent mission.

The duo was inches away from the door separating them until they heard...

"I'M THE LEADER AND THAT IS THAT!"

Rene and Renamon hesitated, but entered anyway knowing that they wouldn't like what was on the other side. She was at least glad

Kenny was there and Nanami with Terriermon and DemiDevimon respectfully. They also noticed that Wizardmon and Coronamon were there along with their partners the latter two fighting over something.

"But it was my idea to split like this to be more efficient!" Shawn yelled at the dark haired boy.

"Yet you were the one who volunteered me to be leader of the Neo-Tamers?" Noah yelled back.

"And who was the one who disbanded it after the fighting was over!?"

Rene and Renamon sighed and headed to their friends to watch the two fight till her brother came to tell them what he wanted. Still it was no secret that they weren't "official" Rangers, but with many of the older Rangers out of commission till they regain their partners they were all they got. Although they were a large group of Tamers which lead to this sub-division needing to be made.

"So what's the mission this time brother?" Rene asked, taking a seat at one of the nearby tables.

"Hopefully it's something not as boring as patrolling the city again. Mocking Kenny only gets so boring nowadays." Terriermon said, earning a glare from his Tamer.

"Terriermon..."

"What? You know it's true!" The small white Digimon protested.

"I'll get to it once everyone else arrives." Thomas said.

"That would be Takuto, Akira, Ken, and Karin, right?" Nanami asked, going over who was coming.

"Yes, you would be correct Nanami. But I'm afraid we won't get anything done unless those two stop fighting." Thomas sighed, looking over at Shawn and Noah. "Just what are those two fighting about anyway?"

Nanami was the one to answer the question, "Well we've been talking and decided to create a sub-division in the Tamers because of how big it got."

"Like when you guys made the Neo-Tamers and the Neo-Hackers"

Nanami nodded "Yeah. Except those two are having a fight to be leader."

"Two lone wolfs trying to be Alpha Ha! Classic."" Terriermon laughed to his dumb joke.

"Who's in the sub-division?" Kenny asked as he was the second youngest out of all the tamers.

"Just us three."

"What about you two?" Thomas turned to Wizardmon and Coronamon.

"I don't care whose leader. I was an Olympus Twelve member; we were sort of we all lead and follow together."

Wizardmon however remained silent

"Hey Wizardmon!" DemiDevimon yelled

"Huh?"

"What are your thoughts on this?"

Shaking his head he turned to them, "The matter of leader is not important. But one is needed. I found having a leader helped us as the Royal Knights." With that he then returned to his own thoughts.

"I see. And what about you Nanami?"

"I'm not sure who I want to be leader. They're both skilled Tamers and great guys too. It's just hard to choose."

"Why not try and be leader yourself? I'm sure you'd be great." Kenny suggested.

"Oh that's an excellent idea Kenny! What do you say Ms. Nanami?" DemiDevimon said excitedly.

"Who me? I don't think I'm the right person to do that." Nanami said blushing. It was then Terriermon had a smirk on his face.

"Then it's settled! You are the new leaders of the DIGI TRIO!" Terriermon said at the top of his lungs getting the attention of the two boys.

"What!?" Both boys turned to finally noticed the other group there.

"Why should you be leader!?" Shawn questioned in disbelief

Noah was about to say something as well when he looked around the room and locked eyes with Wizardmon. Nodding he knew what needed to be done, "Alright I guess..."

"WHAT!?" Everyone in the room gasped except Noah and Wizardmon.

Taking a seat Noah looked at everyone questionably, "You want her as leader go ahead... I don't need this right now."

"Hey guys!" Takuto called as he and the remaining members entered the room "Uhh...What did we miss?"

"A revision of when you and Akira fight, but other than that, nothing much." Terriermon said casually. Before anymore could be said, Thomas cleared his throat to get down to business.

"I hate to interrupt, but now that everyone present have finally arrived, I believe it's I told you the reason called you all here."

Takuto and the other have nodded their heads and took their seats, though he and Akira shared a confused look about what Terriermon said and silently agreed to interrogate the little troublemaker later.

"Now then, if you'll turn your attention to the screen." Thomas began, motioning to the large TV screen behind, which the Tamers used for a variety of purposes. Several blueprints popped up on it. "In the past several days, we've had reports of multiple break ins at companies who specialize in producing and disrupting Digivices all over Japan."

"I've heard of that." Karin said. "Apparently the thief has been stealing certain Digivice parts from all of those companies.

"What parts per say were stolen?" Noah asked.

"Mostly parts for the D-Arc and Xros Loaders."

Thomas took over after Karin. "That's right. We believe that whoever is doing this must intend to create those types of Digivices for some purpose. We don't know why, but it can't be anything good."

"So do we have any leads as to who the culprit is?" Ken questioned, adjusting his glasses.

"Just one." Thomas pressed a few buttons on his remote and a picture of a girl with long blonde hair and sunglasses resting atop on her head appeared. "This girl was spotted near every company that was broken; therefore we can conclude she is the thief."

Everyone stared long and hard at the screen showing the girl, except Shawn. He stared at the picture as well, but his facial features showed he was deep in thought about something.

"Melody..." He muttered low enough for Terriermon and Lopmon to not pick up on it.

"Interesting. I feel as if I've seen that girl somewhere before." Noah mused, placing a hand on his chin.

"Funny, I have that same feeling too." Coronamon said, looking at Wizardmon.

"As do I."

"What about you Shawn?" Noah asked, but when he got no response, he turned and saw Shawn lost in thought.

'I'm sure that's Melody. It's the same feeling I got when I first saw her at the DRA Tournament a couple years back. But why don't Noah and the others remember seeing her...' Shawn thought.

Nanami stared at the picture before she snapped her fingers "I got it! "That girl... She was one of my informants before!"

Noah groaned. Everyone knew that she was their "best investigator", but he couldn't handle her enthusiasm for her "job" "So, who is she?"

"I have no idea." This dropped everyone's mood, "But she helped me with a case more than a couple years back for some information."

"Like what?" Thomas asked anxiously. The more they knew about this thief, the better.

"Just where the Hackers training facilities were."

Takuto slammed his fists, "So she is an ex-hacker!"

Akria sighed, "No. She was never in the Hackers, we would've known."

"But why Digivice parts..." Noah muttered

"Huh?" Rene prompted as she was the closest near him.

"Digivices like the old D-Arc no longer work. Not after Yggdrasil's recall. Unless we got them through the DigiNomes." He said bringing up their first battle with the King, "So why are there Digivice depots?"

Thomas then pressed more buttons on the console and brought up old images, "You see Noah, the Hackers and the Rangers sort of monopolized the Digivice manufacturing to help people get Digimon partners with the aid of preset Digivices and Digivice repair shop before the recall."

"Unfortunatly Xros Loaders are not truly calibrated like the other digivices due to the Digi-Xros system and there-for up for grabs in the department." Ken said

"But that's my point-"

"Hey let your leader talk!" Terriermon yelled to Noah

"Terriermon..." Kenny groaned.

"I-I never said I was leader!" Nanami sputtered out.

""Yeah, you just decided that for yourself."

"I don't care, but I'll listen to the bunny for now." Noah said. Terriermon felt his left eye twitch at being called a bunny.

"What did you call me?!"

Noah didn't respond. He could care less what the bunny had to say. He was actually worried about Shawn. He hadn't said anything ever since the picture was up. Something was up, but he couldn't figure out what it was, 'After all I'm just-' before he could finish his thoughts he heard Nanami say something to him. "Huh?"

"Um..." Nanami wasn't really good with being the leader. Either Shawn or Noah was good for the job and she couldn't handle the pressure of these meeting. She would rather just take notes like she was used to. "Could you go on Noah?"

Noah felt bad for Nanami's position. Her being the leader wasn't her strong suit and he was proving a point to Shawn, she was just caught in the middle. "Okay. Well like I was saying the Xros Loaders are useless as well. What's the point of taking those parts?"

"Maybe they want their partners back?" Takuto said unsure

Noah shook his head, "No. Even if they do manage to recreate them those places have been out of business for a while. And with the new Digivices they wouldn't work properly unless this person has help."

"What are you saying Noah?" Thomas asked

"I'm saying... maybe their making a new Digivice with some help from a _very_ powerful Digimon."

"But that's impossible! No one's ever created their own Digivice before!" Rene said.

"Aside from Digimon fanfictions Kenny likes to read." Terriermon piped up.

"Terriermon!"

"Hmmm, your right in that no one's been capable of creating their own Digivice Rene, but that's not to say it's impossible." Thomas theorized.

"But it does sound scary when you think of it." Coronamon said aloud, looking back at his partner. He's notice Shawn's been acting weird these past few days, but never brought it up because he thought it was growth hormones or something like that. "I mean, can you imagine a human wielding a Digivice with the D-Arc's abilities merged with the Xros Loaders?" He continued.

Wizardmon picked up on something Coronamon said and immediately a light bulb went off in his head. 'Wait a minute, that's it!'

"Coronamon, I never thought I say this, and I probably will never say it again, but...your a genius!"

It was then that the room went silent for a few brief seconds before everyone, even Shawn, said one word together.

"WHAT?!"

Wizardmon wasn't fazed by the outburst and continued. "That's what their after. The D-Arc's has the ability for tracking Digimon and using cards to boost them. Xros Loaders allows DigiXros, storage, and the ability to travel to DigiQuartz."

Takuto snapped his fingers. "You forgot biomerging."

Akira shook his head. "Only those allow biomerge. Still this could be bad."

"They'll be creating an army." Kenny said horrified.

"Yes." Wizardmon said. "An army all with the effects of both Digivices. But like Noah said, thanks to the Xros Loader, All they would need is a very powerful Digimon to jumpstart it."

Shawn finally out of his trance picked up on something, "Wait if Noah is right about those places being out of business for a while then that means all the parts they need will be limited and scattered."

"Yes?" Thomas guessed.

"Than what depos haven't been broken into yet?"

"I'll have to run through our database to check, but if I'm right, one such factory exists near the beach."

"The beach? Why would there be one there?" Renamon asked.

"I heard from Commander Sampsuta that it was one of the first Digivice factories that were created, but it was shut down shortly afterwards." Thomas explained.

"You think she might strike there next?" Guilmon asked.

"It's likely. Until we know the other possible factory locations, it's the only lead we got." Lopmon said.

'The beach...' Shawn thought. The second he heard that Melody might appear there, it brought back an old feeling for him. He couldn't explain it, but he knew for sure that the beach was where she would go, and he had to be there...alone. There still questions the brown haired Tamer had for her, and he wasn't going to let this chance slip away.

"Now that you're aware of the situation, as soon as we get the other factory addresses, your mission will be to find and capture this girl. Once you bring her in, I'll question her myself on what she did with the Digivice parts."

"Hey Thomas, what will happen to that girl if we do catch her?" Shawn asked the elder Kamiya.

"We'll keep her detained for questioning, and depending on what we find out, it's likely she'll go to jail."

"I see..."

Noah looked at Shawn quizzically, examining his reaction. For some reason his voice held a tone of disappointment when he learned of what the girl's fate would be, and that got him suspicious.

"I'd recommend we split into several teams and have each team go to their assign location. There's safety in numbers after all." Renamon suggested.

* * *

The teams went as followed: Takuto, Rene, and Kenny in one group, Akira, Ken, and Karin in another group. This left Nanami, Shawn and Noah in their preset group. They decided to only let the Tamers who were at the meeting take this mission so that the other members would be ready in case of a bioemergence, Takuto's group took the road area, Akira's took the perimeter of the building and left Nanami's group to take the inside of the building.

The six were walking around the abandon factory taking note of all the machinery. Although Noah was focusing more on his friend. He and Wizardmon couldn't place where they have seen the girl, but Shawn did. If he was going to do what Noah thinks he's going to do furthered backed Noah's reasons for why he should be leader.

"What do you suppose she would be looking for in here?" He asked

"Thomas didn't have an actual list so I don't know." Nanami said scratching her head.

"Will you guys be quiet?" Shawn asked accusingly. "Do you want to give us away?"

"Sorry. What's got you so riled up?" Noah asked.

"I just don't want to lose he element of surpr-AHHHHHHH!" Part of the floor Shawn and Coronamon were standing on gave way and they fell through it, and into a portal to DigiQuartz.

"Shawn!' Nanami called out.

"Coronamon!" DemiDevimon also called out.

Noah still didn't like what had happen, but he had to listen to Nanami. Still didn't mean he couldn't converse with Wizardmon. "You feeling what I'm feeling?"

"Yes…what should we do?"

"Can't bother right now. He made his way into DigiQuartz he has his XrosLoader. Let's just wait this out."

* * *

Meanwhile with Shawn and Coronamon. Coronamon was questioning the actions of his partner. "Are you really sure about this?"

"Yeah."

"You say you met her before. How come I feel I met her too, but I really don't?"

"That I intend to find out."

The two were now in DigiQuartz, unharmed and riding on the back of a purple and white mole with big green eyes and a drill for a nose. This Drimogemon was part of  
Shawn's collection, and just before he and the rest of the Trio went into the factory, he reloaded him and told the mole Digimon to make the floor he and Coronamon were standing on to collapse the second Shawn rose his voice. Needless to say, it worked and they could make out the exit a few feet from them.

"But I still don't get why we have to go through all this secretly. You heard what Renamon said, about safety in numbers."

"When did you become such a worrywart?" Shawn teased, laughing at his partner's blushed expression. They shortly reached the exit. "This seems like a good spot." Shawn said as he raised his Xros Loader "Time Shift!" With that a portal opened and he was back in the real world.

"Thanks Drimogemon. Take a good long rest." Shawn said, returning Drimogemon back into the Xros Loader. "Now then, Reload Pteramon!" A black, pterodactyl with armor appeared. "Let's go Coronamon, there's not much time!"

* * *

About ten minutes after Shawn had left, he grounded Pteramon when he was sure they were far enough from the factory. He had already returned Coronamon into the Xros Loader, in case of a surprise attack, and was now walking on the sand of the beach, close by to the ocean.

For some reason he felt very calm and relaxed. He's been to the beach many times before, but never at night, yet somehow felt like it put him in a good mood. he felt so relaxed he even started whistling a strange tune.

"I should have known I'd see you here." He heard a voice from behind say. Shawn turned around, and saw Melody, popping out of nowhere. Her long brown hair reached past her waist and draped over her shoulders, and the sunglasses she kept on her head only served to compliment her look. She was wearing an aqua blue tank top and matching pants, covered by a silver blazer with white accents, and green loafers.

"Had a feeling you'd be right around here." Shawn responded. "So what brings you to the beach at this time and hour? Don't tell your here to give night surfing a go." He joked.

"That's just like you to start off with a bad joke. I swear you'll never change." Melody said while walking up to Shawn, shaking her head. When she was in front of him, she smiled. "But your still as cute as ever sweetie." She made a motion with her left hand to touch Shawn's face.

"Under normal circumstances, I'd retort with a witty comeback." Shawn started, smiling before his expression changed, and grabbed Melody's hand before it could reach his face. "But even I know when I have to take things seriously. What were you thinking? How could you steal all those Digivice parts and talk to me as if nothing happened? Is creating an army really that big of a deal?"

"What are you talking about?" Melody asked, laughing nervously. Shawn released his grip on her hand and she walked a few feet forward to get some distance between them. "I'll admit I've been the one stealing all those unused parts, but you lost me after you said army."

"Don't play dumb. I know your doing all this to create some ultimate Digivice with the effects of both the D-Arc's and Xros Loaders and give them to other Tamer's to create some Digimon army!" Shawn told her, pointing an accusing finger.

Melody stayed silent for a minute, until she burst out laughing, greatly confusing Shawn.

"Am I missing something here?"

"Of course you are!" Melody said, having calmed down. "Do you really think I'm so predictable that's I'd pull off a cliché stunt like that." She scoffed.

Shawn was about to answer her, but she interrupted.

"Don't answer that!"

"But Noah said-"

"Ah, that makes sense. Your little Tamer buddies were the one's who came up with that thought. Well I hate to burst your bubble, but that's not my aim here."

"Say what?"

"It's true. Although I'm gathering parts to create a Digivice, it's not something so lame like a mixture of both Digivice's." Melody admitted, flinging back some of her hair.

"Then what are you trying to accomplish by doing all of this?" Shawn asked, his hand reaching for the Xros Loader in his pocket.

"I can't say for sure since I'm just the delivery girl for these parts, but what I can tell you is that there needed for a special purpose." She answered him.

"And what purpose would that be?" Shawn asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I'll tell you...if you join me." Melody extended her her hand out, as if offering Shawn to hold it.

"And why would I join you?"

"I'll answer your question, with a question of my own." Melody lowered her arm, and adopted a serious attitude. "What purpose do you have for remaining with the Tamers?"

"That should be obvious; It's to protect the world from any wild Digimon that run rampant, evil Digimon plotting to take over the world, and the occasional human mastermind using Digimon to be some kind of god." Shawn answered nonchalantly.

"That may be the Tamer's purpose, but what about you? What is keeping you on the team? What is your motivation to fight?"Melody kept asking one question after the other, raising her voice slightly with each one.

"My motivation to fight...I don't know." Shawn admitted. He looked down at his pendant and grabbed it with his other hand. "Now that I think about it, I really don't get why I'm still on the team when I've felt a little left out." He looked over at the ocean sparkling under the moonlight, but kept his grip on the pendant. "Most of the other Tamer's and even the former Hacker's already knew each other before or after the tournament, Noah included, while I spent most of it looking like I was goofing off, when I was trying to find you. I was the last guy to join them before Karin and eventually her team, the Guardians, join up. But even so, I still felt like I was out of place because...well I can't explain it, but to me it felt as if they all had such a strong connection with each other."

Coronamon listened in from inside the Xros Loader, and could not believe his partner had felt like that underneath all of his jokes and crazy antics.

"Is that so, because it looked liked you got along very well with Noah." Melody pointed out, having observed their interactions before.

Shawn smirked. "You got me there, but I got never him him to open up the way Arisa or Nanami did." He finally let go of the pendant, and stared right back at Melody. "Maybe that's why GranDracmon possessed me, because of my envious feelings towards my team that I didn't really know about until then, and of my own forgotten past." Shawn laughed a little at what he was saying, which even he found strange giving the circumstances. "What am I say, this is so unlike me to be this broody and depressed. It's really not me, unlike when I'm being funny or lightening the mood.

"But what if you knew the truth?" Melody asked. Shawn noticed that the tone in her voice took a slight edge in it when she said the last part. Shawn's eyes narrowed in understanding of what she meant, for he had suspected for a long while that she knew more about him than he knew himself, and has attempted to use her knowledge as a bargaining chip when they last met.

"Then I'll just press onward. I hope that one day my memories will return, but no matter what kind of person I was in the past it won't affect who I am right now! And if that means having to stop you, then so be it!"

"Heheh, then I'll tell you what you want to know, if you can beat me that is!" Melody declared, taking out her own Xros Loader, with hers being a light blue. "But if I win, you'll turn your back on the Tamer's and help me on my mission!"

"So your challenging me again? Well I accept!" Shawn brought out his Scarlet red Xros Loader. "I just hope you won't take a dive like last time."

"Believe me Shawn, I'm through playing around. The time has come for me to get serious!"

"Then bring it on! Reload, Coronamon!" A green beam exited out of the Xros Loader and formed Coronamon, who was doing some stretches while waiting.

"About time you called me. I was starting to fall asleep thinking we wouldn't get to fight anyone!" Coronamon said excitedly.

"Now is when the real battle begins. Seirenmon!" Melody called. From the ocean, a small whirlpool took shape before a shadow entered from it and took it's place behind Melody. It was a blue nymph Digimon. (**Sorry, can't really described Seirenmon that well)**

"You rang?" She said cheerfully.

"Are you ready?" Melody asked, raising her Xros Loader.

"I was born ready!" Shawn said back, doing the same thing.

"TIME SHIFT!" Both Tamers said at the same time. Zooming up at the sky, a pixelated glow illuminated it very briefly.

**Shawn: While Takuto, Noah, and the others deal with a Bakemon ambush, Coronamon and I take on Melody and Seirenmon, but boy are they tough. Either they got a lot stronger over the past couple of years, or they were just holding back last time. And then Melody starts asking me all these bizzard questions, like "What does it eman to be human?," or "Is the current me happy with who I am?," ****Suddenly something insdie me snaps, and I start feeling all this power welling up inside me. You'll have to stay tuned to what this results in.**

* * *

**Okay...well I think the last part got away from me in the middle of my brainstorming. On the bright side, at least I finally got it done. I know fans who've read Tamers Arisa's fics will be confused with the Shawn and Melody's interaction, but that'll be explained in a later chapter of "A Quest for a Friend", written by Tamer of the Zero Unit.**

**Speaking of which, when will Zero update the fic Noah?**

**Noah: What do I look like, his secretary?**

**Wrong answer! (Snaps his fingers, and Noah get's hit by red lighting, leaving him charred)**

**Noah (Crying anime tears): I need a new job!**

**Oops, that was meant to be normal lighting. Ah, you'll live.**

**Just a heads up, don't expect frequent updates from me on this fic, but I will work on it whenever I have time. Well, I gotta prepare for a vacation I'm taking with my family tomorrow. Have a good weekend everyone :)**


End file.
